Love of his Life
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: You know what they say about accepting food from strangers? Yeah, it's a no-no. But what happens when you do and you just happen to get a poisoned apple? Kendall Knight fall into some kind of weird sleep and won't wake up. Maybe he just need a kiss from the love of his life? Jendall? Kucy? Jucy? Kames?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! New story time! Happy! Yes. I'm just gonna start uploading this. Because I can. Alive will be updated too. But I'm struggling with it. I'm actually really tired of it... **

**Uhg. Anyways. Enjoy this new story *wink wink***

* * *

**1. Gift basket.**

Kendall went down the swirly slide in the apartment 2J and looked around. His friends were all out by the pool and his mom and sister was out doing god knows what. Kendall sighed and whistled a little before he walked to the kitchen.

He skipped over a hockey stick someone left on the floor. Probably himself, but he'd blame James for leaving it there. Kendall opened the fridge and scanned the shelves for something edible. He barely noticed the pretty gift basket on the counter. He saw it in the corner of his eye and closed the fridge.

"Hello there, pretty little thing." He said and smiled. Kendall hesitated a little. Maybe this was for someone else? There wasn't a name tag or anything on it. Kendall walked over to the window, that was facing down to the pool, and opened it. "Carlos!" He called and three pair of eyes turned up to him.

"Hi, Kendall!" Carlos yelled back and waved happily. Kendall waved back.

"Hey, do you know who's basket it is up here? Can I have some?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked at the other two boy band members and shrugged.

"I don't know who it is. But sure!" Carlos said. "We'll come up too!" He said and got up from the chair he was sitting on. Logan and James did the same and gathered their thing before heading into the lobby.

Kendall closed the window and skipped back to the counter. He removed the plastic over the basket and looked at all the fruits and candies lying in it. He smiled and picked up an apple. He looked at it and threw it up in the air and caught it again before he took a big bite out of it.

"I hope the basket have goodies!" Carlos chirped. He thought for a second. "What if there's corn dogs?" He exclaimed and lit up. James chuckled and patted his little latino friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, let's hope so, little buddy." He said and walked out of the elevator on the second floor. Logan agreed and they turned the corner just to see Mrs. Knight struggle with two bags of groceries and the keys to the apartment.

"Hi, momma Knight." Logan said and took one of the bags from her. "Let me help you with that." He continued and Mrs. Knight smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Logan." She said and tried to find the right key. "What are you boys up to?" She asked and dropped the keys. She cursed under her breath and crouched to pick them up.

"Kendall said that there was goodies in there." Carlos chirped and jumped a little. Mrs. Knight stopped and looked at him.

"Do you mean a gift basket?" She asked. The boys nodded. Mrs. Knight shook her head. "No. No-uh. You boys are not touching that basket until I've checked it!" She demanded and picked up the key. "I don't know who sent it and it could be dangerous!" She said and unlocked the door.

The three boys slumped a little and Mrs. Knight opened the door and stepped inside. The third of the band jumped when the red haired woman shrieked.

"Kendall!" She yelled and dropped the bag she was holding and ran over to the blond boy lying on the floor. "Kendall!" She repeated and shook her son. "Oh my god!" Logan put the bag on the table and hurried to his friend's side.

"Kendall? Kendall can you hear me?" He asked and turned the taller boy over. He was pale and looked like he was sleeping. Mrs. Knight tried to shake life into him and Logan gently pushed her away. "Momma Knight, please. Stop shaking him like that." He said.

"Mrs. Knight, come here." James said and helped the woman up on her feet. "Don't worry." He said and hugged her. She was crying by now and hid her face in James's chest. James rubbed her back soothingly and hushed at her a little. He heard his smaller friend sob behind him.

"K-Kendall?" he whined. James hushed again and reached out for him.

"Carlos, come here." He said and pulled his friend close.

Logan examined the unconscious Kendall. He checked the pulse first. Yeah, it was there. Weak, but steady. He felt on the blond's forehead. No fever. Now to check the breathing so that the breathing wasn't too...

Logan stopped.

"H-... He isn't breathing..." He mumbled. Making Mrs. Knight scream.

"No!" She screamed and fell down to her knees and hugged her son. "Kenny!" She cried and hugged his limp body. "Please no!" Everyone was stunned.

"I don't get it..." Logan said. "He still got a pulse. He's not dead." He said. Mrs. Knight looked up.

"W-what?" She whined and looked back down at her son. "Logan, do something!" She yelled and moved over. "Hurry!" Logan nodded.

"Yes." He said and took his sweatshirt off. "James, call 911." He ordered and crouched down next to the unconscious Kendall. "Carlos, get a flashlight." He asked friendly and smiled at the youngest boy. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." He said calming. Carlos nodded and went to get the requested item.

"L-Logan..." Mrs. Knight sobbed and tightly grasped her son's hand. Logan smiled a little at her.

"Don't worry, momma Knight. It's gonna be alright." He said and patter her shoulder. Then he went back to Kendall. He swallowed and listened to Kendall's non existing breathing again.

Why wasn't he breathing? How could he still be alive?!

Logan tried everything he could come up with, check the pulse again, tried the most awkward artificial respiration he'd hopefully ever have to do and thanked god when the paramedics came rushing in. They put Kendall on a stretcher and rolled him down to the ambulance.

Mrs. Knight was still crying and the entire Palm Woods were gathering around to see what was going on. Logan ran after the paramedics explaining the whole situation. They were as confused as he was.

Mrs. Knight got to go with the ambulance together with Kendall and James drove Mrs. Knight's car to the hospital. Carlos was whining and Logan hugged him as James sped up a little.

"James, calm down. You'll kill us all in a car crash if you drive like this." Logan said and leaned forward and touched James's tense shoulder. James relaxed a little and let go of the gas. "There we go." Logan said and leaned back and let Carlos hug him again.

* * *

**He isn't breathing? Wth? What's going on? What do we do?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm glad that you actually liked the first chapter. Thanks. I'm home right now because I'm sick and joy what a good time I am having. NOT!**

***sighs* I just wanna sleep. But I can't because then I'll die... Okay maybe not but UUGGGHH! *pouts***

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**2. Bad apple.**

The doctors were shocked about Kendall's... condition. He was alive but he wasn't breathing. It was against all laws of nature. They examined him and did all kinds of scary tests on him.

Mrs. Knight was a wreck. Logan did his best trying to keep both her and Carlos calm. James was pacing back and forth in the corridor and sighed repeatedly.

"The Knight family?" A doctor said, making everyone look up. Mrs. Knight were on her feet in less then a few seconds and ran up to the doctor.

"Yes? How is he? Is he alive? Is he going to be okay?" She asked and grabbed the doctors shirt for support. The doctor gently grasped her shoulders and smiled worriedly.

"Kendall is still alive, yes." He said, making everyone on the room sigh relieved. "But, he won't wake up. And he still isn't breathing." Everyone tensed up again.

"But, how is that even possible?" James asked. "How can he not breath and still be alive?" The doctor shrugged.

"We have no idea. It's not natural, no. But it seems like he's doing fine, even though he's not breathing." The doctor said. Mrs. Knight grabbed on to him again and glared at him.

"How can you say that?! My son isn't breathing!" She yelled and James gently pulled her away from the doctor. "He's my son!" She cried. "He's MY SON!" James hugged the crying woman and apologized quietly to the doctor.

"I'm sorry. Mrs. Knight." The doctor said. "We're doing what we can. Kendall is alive and from what we can tell he's just fine. But we want to keep him under surveillance and care all the time." Mrs. Knight sobbed. "Would you like to see him? He's unconscious but you can go to him." The doctor said, thinking that visiting the unconscious blonde would cheer them up.

James stroked Mrs. Knight over the head and waited for her to answer. She sobbed and looked up.

"Yes... Please." She said and wiped her eye. "I want to see him." Jams let her go and they all followed the doctor to the room Kendall was in. Logan was holding Carlos' hand and talking soothingly to him.

Kendall was lying still. Dead-still. No breathing to indicate that he was alive. No color to his face to prove that blood was still flowing in him. The only way on knowing that he was still alive was that the ECG was beeping every now and then. James frowned and Mrs. Knight ran to the bed and almost threw herself on top of her son.

"Oh, my baby!" She cried and hugged him. "Oh my god!" She sobbed and soaked the blond's shirt in tears. "Kendall..." She whined and stroked the boy's cheek.

"I'm taking Carlos outside." Logan mumbled and nodded towards the smaller boy. "He's not doing too good in here." James nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed. Logan left with Carlos and walked down to the cafeteria to get him some sweets. To cheer him up.

James stayed with Mrs. Knight. She cried for quite a while but James didn't want to disturb. He'd be heart broken too if it was his child lying like that. But then again. Kendall was his best friend.

James jumped a little when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up and looked at the caller.

Jo Taylor.

The tall, handsome boy sighed. Jo didn't know what was going on. She'd probably heard about Kendall being rushed to the hospital. James didn't know if he should answer or not. He didn't know Jo very much. He decided to answer anyways.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_James?"_ He hears Jo's voice ask. She sounded stressed and scared. _"Is Kendall alright?"_ She immediately asked. James looked over to the bed, where Kendall was lying still, and sighed.

"I don't know." James said. "The doctors said that he's fine... but he isn't breathing..." He said quietly. He heard Jo whimper something and sob.

"_What?!"_ She whined. _"Oh my god..." _James nodded a little.

"Don't worry... um … Jo. They are taking good care of him." James assured. Even though he didn't think so at all. The doctors should have cured him by now. "I have to go, Jo." James said. "We can talk later. When we get back. Alright?" He said. Jo sobbed.

"_O-okay..."_ She said and hung up the phone. James stuffed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Mrs. Knight. She had calmed down slightly.

"Momma Knight, we should go home." James said. "You need to rest a little and the doctors are gonna figure out what's wrong with Kendall." James said and rubbed the red haired woman's back. "Come on." He said and lead her out of the room. They both looked back at the bed and frowned. Mrs. Knight sobbed again and James put his arm around her.

They met up with Logan and Carlos. James drove home with Mrs. Knight, Carlos and Logan in the back seat. They got back to Palm Woods and walked back up to 2J. Jo was already waiting outside the door and ran towards them when she saw them.

"James! Logan! Carlos!" She said and ran into James and grabbed his shirt. "Is he alright? Will he be?" She asked and looked like she was on the very edge of crying.

"I think so." James said to calm her down. "Why don't you come inside?" He asked. Jo shook her head.

"N-no." She said. "I-... I can't." She said. "I have an audition..." She mumbled. Logan looked worried and sighed.

"Maybe you should skip it? I don't think-" He said, but the blonde girl interrupted him and looked sad.

"No. I can't. I'm so sorry." She glanced over her shoulder. "I have to go." She whined and hurried away with her face hidden in her hands.

"Poor Jo..." Carlos mumbled. James nodded a little and they went inside.

Logan helped Mrs. Knight to her bedroom and tucked her in. She fell asleep almost immediately even though it was only three or four in the afternoon. Carlos curled up in the sofa and watched some cartoons to feel better. James walked over to the kitchen to get some water. His eyes caught something by the stove. He leaned down and picked it up.

An apple? With a bite in it. He turned it over and gasped. The inside of the apple were pitch black. He frowned and turned it over. Did Kendall eat this?

"What are you doing, James?" Carlos asked and came over to him. James showed him the apple.

"I-I think Kendall ate this." He said and held it up. Carlos looked at it. Then he looked at James.

* * *

**It would be a correct guess that I was a little inspired by Snow White. But just a little... *guilty***

**Haha, stay tuned for more chapters *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guyys! How are you all doing? I'm doing horrible! *big smile* I've been sick all week... like two days... and I think I might die. I hate colds.**

**Anyways. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3. Fairy tale.**

"James! What if Kendall was poisoned by this and it's a magic apple!" Carlos exclaimed. James scoffed quietly and looked at the apple. Yeah, right. Magic apple. "James!" Carlos said. "What if we need to wake him up with a magic kiss?" Carlos asked worriedly. James shrugged.

"I don't-... Carlos..." He said. "It sounds a little... crazy." Carlos ignored that.

"We have to make Jo kiss Kendall!" He said. "We need Kendall to get the kiss from the love of his life!" Carlos said and looked dreamily up at the ceiling. James glanced up to see what his friend was looking at.

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan, who just came into the room, asked. Carlos snatched the apple from James and ran up to Logan.

"Logan! Logan! Kendall ate this and now he needs a kiss from the love of his life! We have to get Jo to the hospital!" Carlos said and almost shoved the apple up in Logan's face. Logan backed off a little.

"What? Like Snow White?" He asked then shook his head. "Carlos, that's just a stupid fairy tale." He said and looked sad. Carlos shook his head. Still convinced that he was right.

"It's worth a try!" He said. "If it doesn't work then it won't work. But we can't know until we try!" He whined. "Please Logan. We need Kendall to wake up." He begged and grabbed Logan's hand. "Please." Logan sighed and patted his younger friend of the head.

"Alright, Carlos. We'll try it out." He said and smiled tiredly. Carlos lit up and smiled. "But, in that case we need to wait for Jo. And convince her that her kiss will wake Kendall up."

"That's easy. Jo's so pretty and she might be a real princess and her kiss will cure Kendall for sure!" Carlos said, suddenly a lot happier than he was just a minute ago.

The three boys decided to meet up with Jo later. Logan sent her a text saying that she should come over to 2J. Logan sat down in the couch with Carlos and continued to watch cartoons and James put the 'magic apple' on the counter. He scoffed at it and turned to sit down in the couch together with the others.

He tripped over something and fell over. He cursed quietly and sat up to see what it was. A hockey stick. James furrowed his eye brows and stood up and then he picked the damn thing up. _Darn it, Kendall... Leaving your stuff out like this._ He thought. Then he frowned and walked back into his and Kendall's shared bedroom to put the hockey stick where it belonged.

James was a lot sadder than he showed. Kendall was his best friend and James was worried. He was still puzzled by Kendall's not-breathing thing and sat down on his blond friend's bed.

And Carlos silly fairy tale-theory. So silly. But James was pretty much willing to try anything to make Kendall wake up. Even this. James sighed and let some tears quietly run down his cheeks.

"James, Jo just called and she's on her way back." Logan said and opened the bedroom door. James quickly wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I'll be right there." He said and smiled.

Jo knocked on the door and Carlos let her in. He smiled at her and pulled her over to the couch. The girl seemed sad and a little insecure. She never hung out with the boys. Well, sometimes but Kendall was always with her then.

"Jo!" Carlos said and took her hand. "Jo, we know how to wake Kendall up!" He said. A spark of hope ignited in the blond girls eyes.

"You do?" She asked and looked up at Logan and James that didn't look as excited as Carlos. Jo looked insecure again. "H-how?" She asked and turned to the youngest of the boys. Carlos smiled at her and patted her hand.

"You are going to cure him!" He said. Logan sighed quietly and Jo looked confused. "Your magic kiss will wake him up!" Jo slumped a little.

"Carlos... I don't think that-"

"Jo, we have to try!" Carlos whined. "Come on!" He said. Jo sniffled and pulled her hand away.

"Carlos..." She mumbled. "I-..."

"It must be the love of his life." A female voice said. The four teens all jumped and looked over to the door. A woman in a white dress and long red hair was standing in the open door. "Only the love of his life can wake him up." She said. There was something about her. She was... glowing and she was just inhumanly beautiful. She smiled sadly and walked out the door.

"Wait!" James called and ran after her but when he looked out the door she was gone. He looked around for a few seconds before he turned back to his friends. "Please. Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw her..." He said. The others shook theirs heads.

"N-no. I saw her too." Logan stuttered. Carlos got up on his feet.

"See! It was a sign! Only the love of Kendall's life can wake him up!" He said and looked down at Jo, who was shaking slightly. "That's you, Jo." he said. Jo looked down and blushed a little. "We have to get to the hospital now!" Carlos said.

Carlos ran ahead out to the car. Logan followed him and Jo hesitated before she got up and followed the two boys. James peeked into Mrs. Knight's room before he left too. She was sleeping so he let her be.

At the hospital Carlos almost ran all the way to Kendall's room. The other took it slow. Carlos stopped outside the room. He was still a little too scared to go in by himself. Logan put an arm around him and opened the door.

The rhythmic sound of the ECG filled their ears. But other than that it was quiet. Kendall was lying just as they had left him. Still, with his eyes closed and... not breathing.

Jo whimpered when she saw him and hid her face in her hands. James patted her shoulder a little.

"D-Do it, Jo." Carlos said. Logan and James looked at him. Yeah, Jo was in no shape to kiss the unconscious Kendall right now.

"I-I can't do it." She whined. "I'm scared." Carlos frowned.

"You can do it, Jo." He said. "Your magic kiss will wake him up." Jo sniffled. "Only the love of his life can do it." Jo sniffled again and nodded slowly.

"A-alright... f-for Kendall..." She mumbled and slowly walked over to the bed. She stared at Kendall for a while. He looked so incredibly scary, all pale and not breathing. She frowned and leaned closer to him. "I love you, Kendall." She said and placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Yeah... I don't know what the hell I thought while writing just part. I must have been eating something. Maybe I was high on aspirin? *chuckles* **

**Anyhow. Don't mind me.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai guys! Another chapter for you! *smiles***

**Well... I'm going over to my grandma's house for the night. So I'm in a hurry. (God, I'm gonna die from stress one day...)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**4. Love of his life.**

Everyone froze and waited for something to happen. Jo stood back up but grabbed Kendall's hand. Nothing happened.

"Only the love of his life." James, Logan, Carlos and Jo all turned around and saw that same woman standing the door. This time Logan took a step towards her. But she disappeared just like the last time.

"She disappeared!" Logan said and stared at the spot where the woman just stood. Carlos turned around and looked at Jo.

"J-Jo's not the love of Kendall's life..." He mumbled and the other boys turned to look at the girl too.

Jo's face broke out in a big frown and she started crying. She let go of Kendall's hand and let it fall and hang off the edge of the bed. She hid her face again and ran out the room. James tried to stop her but she ignored him and ran down the corridor and towards the exit.

The three boys stood still and stared at the door.

"B-but..." Carlos said after a while. "If Jo isn't the love of Kendall's life... who is?" He asked and looked around. Logan sighed and frowned.

"Carlos... I can't believe you were right..." He mumbled and looked back at Kendall. James nodded and walked over to Kendall and put Kendall's hand back up to rest on his not moving chest. James frowned and sighed.

"And I can't believe that Jo isn't the love of Kendall's life. Who does he love more?" He asked quietly. As on a command the three boys looked up and looked at each others.

"Lucy?" Logan asked and looked confused. "Kendall couldn't love Lucy more than Jo?" He mumbled and looked up at James. "C-could he?" He sounded unsure. James shrugged.

"It's worth a try." James said and sighed again.

"W-would you let us let her try?" Logan asked. James looked back at Kendall.

Kendall was more important to him than Lucy. Kendall was his best friend. Sure, James was in love with Lucy and he'd do pretty much anything to get her. But if Kendall could wake up and be alright... He'd even give up Lucy.

"Yes." He said and smiled a little. "Anything for Kendall to wake up." Logan and Carlos smiled.

"Great. Let's call Lucy and get her over here." Logan said and picked out his phone.

"You have her number?" James asked. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, you don't?" Logan asked and searched his phone for Lucy's number. James hook his head.

"N-no. She won't give it to me." He said. Carlos chuckled slightly.

"Guys, Lucy's out of town and won't be back until Sunday." Logan announced after about a minute of listening to Lucy's voice mail. Carlos sighed.

"But that's like... three days!" He said. Logan frowned a little.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do other than wait for her to come back." Both Logan and Carlos looked back at James.

"I'm fine." James said, like the looks of the other boy's faces asked how he was. "It's alright. If it makes Kendall better then we do it." He said. The others nodded.

They stayed with Kendall for just a little while more. They didn't want to leave the poor boy alone. But eventually they had to go back home. They stopped to buy some fast food on the way. No one of them felt like cooking and they didn't think Mrs. Knight would either.

"Should we tell Lucy what's going on?" Carlos asked in the car on the way back to Palm Woods. "Maybe it would be easier for her to deal with it if she has a few days to get ready?" Logan and Carlos both quickly glanced at James, who was driving.

"I-I don't know. That's probably a good idea." Logan said. "We should call her when we get back and see if she picks up."

* * *

**Weeeellll...?**

**Now what?**

**Short chapter. I know. But I'm trying. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So. This is maybe a really boring chapter. But I didn't want to have this leap in time so... yeah.**

**Next chapter will (and this I promise you) be much more... um... eventful? **

**Anyhow. Enjoy the chapter! *wink***

* * *

**5. Waiting.**

"I'll do it. I'll call Lucy." James said. The others looked at him and looked slightly sad.

"James... it's alright. I can do it." Logan said and patted the handsome driver on the shoulder. James shook his head.

"No. I'll do it." James said persistently and parked the car outside Palm Woods. They all got out of the car and took the food and walked into the lobby. They saw Jo and Camille sit in the armchairs, quietly talking, and when they walked by Jo glared at them and got up to leave.

"She's really upset..." Logan said sadly. Camille stood up and crossed her arms. She as well looked pretty sad.

"Guys... Jo's really upset. What did you do?" She asked and walked over and put her arm around Logan. He sighed and put his arms around the slightly shorter girl.

"The fairy queen said that Kendall doesn't love Jo." Carlos said. The other boys sighed at how ridiculous that sounded. Camille didn't look amused.

"Carlos, that's not something to say. That's very mean." She scolded the smallest boy. Logan sighed and looked at Camille.

"He's not lying..." He said and Camille turned to him. "He's not." He said when Camille looked confused.

"But... Do you realize how stupid that sounds? A fairy princess said that Kendall doesn't love Jo." She asked and looked angry.

"Queen." Carlos corrected her. Logan glared at him and turned back to Camille.

"It's true. I saw and heard it with my own eyes and ears." He said. Camille's face went blank.

"W-what?" She asked and looked at James, like he was there to confirm it. James nodded. "You're kidding right?" The boys all shook their heads. "This is insane!" She yelled and lifted her hands to slap Logan, like she usually did. Logan quickly grabbed onto her wrists and looked her in the eyes.

"Camille." He said. "Normally I would agree with you and let you slap me. But Carlos isn't lying. He's telling the truth." Camille frowned.

"S-so... Kendall... doesn't love Jo?" She asked. "Then who?" Logan and Carlos looked at James. Camille followed their eyes and looked at James too. James sighed and slumped a little.

"Lucy." James said. "Kendall loves Lucy." He said. Camille gasped a little. Logan turned her towards himself again.

"We've called her. But she's out of town and will be back in three days. Until then we can't do anything." Logan said.

"Only the kiss from the love of Kendall's life can save him!" Carlos said. "That's what the fairy queen says!" Camille nodded, even though she was still a little confused and all.

"Sorry, Camille." Logan said and smiled at the girl. "We have to get back to the apartment. Mrs. Knight is home alone and I think we should check on her." Camille nodded and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." Logan said and waved good bye.

The boys hurried back to 2J where Mrs. Knight had already woken up and sat curled up in the bright orange couch. James walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Where were you?" She asked, her voice was empty and sad. James rubbed her shoulder a little.

"U-Um... Carlos forgot his jacket at the hospital and we went to get it." He lied. Momma Knight wouldn't understand or believe the truth. The woman nodded quietly and kept watching the TV that wasn't even turned on. James frowned.

"I-I'll make some dinner." Logan said and walked towards the kitchen. "How about chicken?" He asked. Carlos smiled.

"Yeah!" He chirped and bounced over to Logan to help him with the food. James put his arm around Mrs. Knight and tried to cheer her up.

"H-Hey. Don't be sad. I'm sure everything will be fine. Kendall will wake up soon and he'll be just fine." He said. The sad woman looked at him and even tried to smile a little.

"Y-Yeah..." She mumbled before turning back to the TV. James chuckled and turned the TV on.

"I think it's funnier to watch TV if it's on." he said. Mrs. Knight nodded. James patted her shoulder and got out of the couch and walked over to Logan. "Give me your phone." He mumbled and held out his hand. Logan reluctantly handed over his cellphone and James walked into the room he shared with Kendall. He searched through the contacts and called Lucy.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Lucy. This is James." James said and sat down on my bed. Lucy sighed.

"_Diamond."_ She said. James frowned a little.

"Yeah... hi." He mumbled. "Hey, I don't know if you've heard about it yet. But some things happened here at Palm Woods and... um... Kendall's at the hospital." He mumbled.

"_R-Really? What's wrong with him?" _She asked.

"The doctors don't know. But Logan, Carlos and I think we know how to... um... cure him... But we kind of need your help." James said quietly.

"_O-Of course."_ Lucy said. _"Anything to help you guys out."_ She said. The handsome boy smiled a little.

"Thanks Luce..." He mumbled.

"_Are you alright, James?"_ Lucy asked. James sighed.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you more when you get home. Alright?" He said. Lucy agreed to come to their apartment once she had come home and settled again. "Okay, thank you Lucy. Bye." James said and hung up.

James went back out to Logan and told him that Lucy was going to come over once she was home. The smarter boy smiled at him and they continued cooking.

* * *

**Yeah, boring... but kinda needed. **

**Hope y'all are liking the story so far. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Well... this should have been up yesterday... but... that didn't work out. But here it is now. Early. It's like... 12.22 haha**

**Whatevs. Enjoy the chapter handsome *wink***

* * *

**6. Kendall's love.**

The days passed slow. Too slow. Painfully slow. James caught himself spending time just pacing back and forth in his and Kendall's shared room. How stupid. But he couldn't help it. It was the only thing he felt like he could do at the moment.

Lucy got home one day early. Saturday morning she knocked on the door and James thought he was going to start crying. He was just so happy to see her. He resisted the urge to hug her but Lucy frowned and gave him a big hug when she saw his sad face.

"Thank you... for coming back so fast." James mumbled. Lucy patted him on the back.

"Of course." She said and let him go. "Of course..." She repeated. Carlos jumped up and down and looked really excited.

"Lucy! You have to kiss Kendall!" He said and grabbed the rocker girl. "It's the only way!" He said. Lucy shrugged him off.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She asked and looked up at James. "Is he serious? Kendall is together with Jo!" She yelled. James frowned.

"But you have to! Because he doesn't love her! So that means he gotta love you!" Carlos said and started jumping around again. Lucy looked confused. "The fairy queen said so!" Carlos said, as if it would make it more clear for the already confused girl.

"Are you serious?" She asked and just stared at the bouncing boy. James sighed.

"He's serious. He's not making it up." He said and looked down at the floor. He sighed quietly again and then he looked up at Lucy. "You're the love of his life, so only you can... um... save him." He said and added a faint smile. Lucy frowned.

"W-Wow... James." She said and eyed the handsome boy. "You're actually ready to... give up on me?" She asked. James nodded.

"Just... make Kendall better... okay?" He mumbled and avoided her eyes. The girl nodded. They got Logan and then jumped in the car and drove to the hospital. They made their way to the room Kendall was in. Lucy gasped when she saw him.

"He's not fricking breathing!" She yelled and stared at the still body in the bed. James shook his head. "I can't do this!" Lucy said and turned around to run out. James blocked the way.

"You have to!" He said. "If you don't he might never wake up!" Lucy shook her head.

"I can't do it! Look at him! He's not breathing!" She whined. James glared at her.

"Just do it already! It's easy!" He yelled and pushed the girl up to the bed. She struggled to get away.

"I don't want to! I'm scared!" She said and tried to get away. She managed to snake out of James' grip and ran out the door.

"Lucy!" Carlos called and ran after her together with Logan. James stayed behind and cursed quietly.

"God dammit!" He said and kicked the air. He stomped over to the bed and glared at the blond boy in it. "Just wake the hell up already!" he said and shook the boy. "Wake up Kendall!" He yelled. Yelling didn't work so he crouched down next to him and eyed him. "Please?" He said softly. The boy in the bed, of course, didn't react. "Please wake up?" James tried again, sounding a little more desperate. Nothing.

James sighed loudly and stood up again and walked a lap around the room. Thoughts spinning around in hid head. Then he stopped and stared at Kendall again. Then he almost ran over to the bed and crashed his lips into Kendall's. But quickly pulled away and walked towards the door.

Kendall took a deep breath. As if he had been holding it for too long and his eyes shot open. He sat up in the bed and all kinds of monitors started beeping and alarming.

"Kendall!" James yelled and ran back to the bed. Kendall's eyes darted around the room and James waved his hand in front of him to make him focus. "I'm here! Kendall!" He said and Kendall looked at him.

"J-J-James!" He said and shook a little. James nodded.

"I'm right here." He said. "H-Hold up." He said and ran to the door. "Doctor!" He yelled and ran back to Kendall. A few seconds later a doctor came into the room together with a nurse.

"H-He's awake!" The doctor exclaimed. "H-How?!" He asked and looked at James. James stared at him for a while.

"I-I don't know." He lied. "He just woke up."

The doctors ran some tests on Kendall and claimed that he was perfectly fine. Like nothing had happened. Like he just hadn't been holding his breath for a week. Kendall was pretty much in shock and didn't say much. Except that he wanted to go home. Which he wasn't allowed to. He had to stay another day.

James wasn't allowed to stay either and the face Kendall had when he left made James feel so terrible guilty. Kendall was actually scared. And James knew that Kendall Knight never got scared. James drove back to Palm Woods. Logan and Carlos had apparently chased Lucy all the way back and she was currently hiding in her apartment.

They had given up and gone back to 2J, they both looked up when James stepped in. Mrs. Knight was cooking dinner in silence. Logan and Carlos looked a little disappointed.

"Hi James..." Carlos said and sighed a little. James was still shocked over Kendall's awakening.

"K-Kendall..." He mumbled, gaining the red haired woman's attention. "H-He woke up." He said. Mrs Knight yelped and dropped everything in her hands and ran up to James.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Logan and Carlos got up to and walked over to him. "Is he alright?!" She yelled. James nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah... He's fine. He's coming home tomorrow." He said and smiled. Mrs. Knight started crying.

"Thank god!" She said and hugged James, who hugged her back.

"M-Maybe you should lay down a little?" Logan said and led the woman over to her bedroom. "You're shaking terribly. James and I will make dinner and we'll call you when it's done. Okay?" He said. The woman nodded happily and went to bed.

"What happened?!" Carlos asked as soon as the bedroom door closed. Logan joined them in the kitchen.

"I-... I kissed him." James mumbled. Carlos eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"YOU?!" He asked and stared at James. James nodded and frowned.

"Y-yeah, I..." He said. Logan blinked.

"Wait. Hold up. Stop everything. You're... the love of Kendall's life?" He asked. James suddenly realized. Only the love of Kendall's life had the power to save him. And that was James.

"Why did you kiss Kendall?" Carlos asked and tilted his head a little. James shrugged and looked completely panic struck.

"I-I-I don't know! It just... happened." He said. "I didn't think it would work!" He said. The two shorter boys looked at him and then each other. Things were going to get really weird...

* * *

**Yeah, a few of you figured it out. But still... DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Haha, I don't know. *chuckles***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter *smiles***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another chapter for y'all! **

**Enjoy! *winks***

* * *

**7. Confrontation.**

Kendall came home the next day. Logan had picked him up. Mrs. Knight was all over her son as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

"Kendall, sweetheart!" She yelled and kissed his cheek. "My little baby." She whined and hugged him. Kendall hugged her back and looked like he wanted to cry. It broke James' heart and he hurried into his bedroom. Away from the blond.

"J-James wait!" Kendall said and frowned but James ignored him and closed the door behind him. Kendall hurried to the door and tried opening it but James was holding against it on the other side. "James, please open up. I can explain!" Kendall whined.

"G-Go away!" James said. Kendall frowned and backed away from the door.

"J-Jam-"

"No, Kendall!" James said loudly. Kendall whined a little and turned to his friends and mother.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked and looked terrified. "What does he mean?" She asked and hugged the frowning blond. "What happened?" Kendall shook his head.

"Nothing..." He mumbled. "I was dumb." He mumbled. Logan and Carlos frowned behind Mrs. Knight's back.

James stayed in his room all day and wouldn't come out. If Kendall even made the smallest attempt to even get close James told him to go away. Both Logan and Carlos tried to comfort Kendall. Tell him that James was just confused. And that they honestly were pretty confused themselves. But Kendall refused to tell them anything before he had talked to James.

Later that night Kendall tried the door again. He knocked on it.

"James. It's late and it's my room, too. Let me in." He said. James reluctantly opened the door. "James let me explain." Kendall said and the tall brunet was about to shut the door in his face but Kendall put his foot in the door way. "I really need to talk to you." He said and pushed James inside before he shut the door.

"Kendall, please don't do this." James whined and backed off. "Open the door!" He said.

"What's wrong with you?! It's not like I'm going to-" He shouted.

"Open the door!" James yelled back. The blond sighed loudly and opened the door and kicked it open.

"There!" He yelled. "Now will you listen to me?!" James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, okay?" Kendall said. "I-... I didn't mean to-... I just-..." He sighed. "You can't help who you fall for... right?" He mumbled. James frowned.

"But why me?" He said, a little louder than necessary. Kendall frowned.

"How would I know? You're my best friend! You're always there I guess!" Kendall said and waved his arms around. "I just feel like I can tell you everything and... I don't know!" He yelled.

"Then why the hell were you together with Jo all this time?!" James yelled back. Kendall glared at him.

"Because I was trying to get over you!" Kendall yelled. James just stared at him, he actually looked a little hurt and Kendall frowned. "Because I knew that you'd react like this." Kendall mumbled. "I know you, James." He said. "I knew this would happen." He whined and started sobbing. "God dammit!" He cursed and stomped out the door. Mrs. Knight appeared in the door.

"What's going on?!" She asked and just then the front door slammed shut, indicating that Kendall left the apartment. "James?!" The red haired woman said and looked at the brunet.

"I-I-I... I don't-..." James stuttered before running out after Kendall.

"James Diamond! Come right back here and explain-" Mrs. Knight didn't even get to finish before the door was slammed shut again. She sighed loudly and slumped

"Why is everyone yelling?" Carlos, who just entered the room asked.

"And slamming the doors?" Logan added. Mrs. Knight looked tired.

"I don't know. It's Kendall and James. They both stormed out." She said. Logan and Carlos looked at each other and frowned. "Do you know what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked. Logan bit his lip a little.

"S-Should we tell her?" he whispered to Carlos. Mrs. Knight glared at him.

"Hortense! You tell me what's going on right now!" She commanded. Logan's frown grew.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Please don't yell at me." He glanced at Carlos and then back to the red haired woman. "Okay... it's like this..."

* * *

**Alright. Now while that was fun next chapter will be even more fun! *happy face***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! *wink wink***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Enjoying the story so far? I know some of yous are and I know some of you guys aren't... Well... sorry but this is how the story goes.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**8. Yelling.**

"Kendall, wait!" James called and caught up with the blond. He grabbed his wrist.

"No! Let me go, James! I have nothing more to say to you!" Kendall whined. "I don't want you to be angry with me, just leave me alone!" He yelled. James let go of him. Like he burnt his hand. He was stunned for a moment and Kendall ran to the elevators and pushed the buttons and got in. James got back the ability to do things again and ran after him.

"Wait!" He yelled and squeezed into the elevator before the doors closed. Kendall sighed and tried getting out again but James blocked the way. "We're not done yet!" He said and Kendall pulled back to the corner of the elevator.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. James glared at him.

"A moment ago you barged into the room to talk to me!" He shouted. Kendall sobbed.

"I don't want you to be mad at me!" He whined. James rolled his eyes and the door opened. There were several people outside who was going up or down. Among them both Lucy and Jo.

"Take the next elevator." James growled and glared at everyone. The people took a step back and let the doors close again.

"James I want to get off!" Kendall yelled and tried to push James out of the way. Which was ridiculous really because James was probably three times stronger than Kendall. "I don't want to be in here with you!" James glared at him and slammed the 'stop elevator' button.

"Don't be stupid! Of course you do!" He said. "I'm the love of your life. Remember?!" He said. Kendall frowned.

"Yes..." He whined. "I remember." James shut up and looked at his blond friend. "Of course I remember! I remember every time I wake up and you're sleeping in the bed next to mine! I remember every time you put your arm around me and say something silly like 'what's my hair like today?'! I remembered when Jo left for New Zealand and you were the first one to embrace me and say that everything was going to be alright! I remembered that you tried to cheer me up by going and breaking your own damn heart! AND I AM STUPID BECAUSE YOU'VE IGNORED ME OR YELLED AT ME ALL DAY AND I STILL LOVE YOU!" Kendall yelled and gathered all his strength, pushed the button and shoved James away and ran out of the elevator. Leaving James speechless.

"... And that's basically what happened..." Logan finished. Mrs. Knight sunk deeper down on the couch.

"Are you boys really sure? What have you been eating? Did you eat from that damn basket too?" She asked and looked angry. Logan sighed.

"I told you that you weren't going to believe us." He mumbled. Just then James came back, looking quite defeated. "James?" Logan said and looked at the pretty boy. "What happened?" James shrugged.

"I don't know. I couldn't find him." He lied. "I'll just... go to bed." He mumbled and disappeared into his and Kendall's bedroom. Mrs. Knight sighed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She mumbled. "Thank god Katie isn't here." She mumbled. Katie wasn't at home. She had gone back to Minnesota for a few weeks to live with her and Kendall's uncle. "What do I do?" She whined. Logan sighed and sat down next to her.

"I don't think there's much you can do. And Carlos and I probably won't be any help either. The only persons to solve this is Kendall and James." He said. Mrs. Knight nodded.

"You're right, Logan..." She mumbled.

James was confused. We already know that. Yes, I know but I mean he was really confused. His best friend since forever told him that he loved him. His best friend since forever, who was a guy, told him that he loved him. Then James had been stupid and yelled at him... And Kendall stormed out. James sighed and flopped down on the closest bed, that happened to be Kendall's.

"I'm so dumb." He mumbled and hid his face in the pillows.

It was late. Far after midnight. Kendall carefully opened the door and snuck into the apartment. Where he had been? He had no idea. He couldn't remember. It didn't matter.

It was dark in the apartment. Everyone had probably gone to bed already. At least he hoped so. Kendall quietly walked over to his and James' shared bedroom and peeked in. The brunet, or the love of his life if you will, was lying on his bed and snored quietly. Kendall frowned. He didn't want to sleep in there.

Instead he walked into his mother's bedroom and tapped her on the shoulder. He felt so childish. His mother woke up and blinked at him.

"K-Kenny!" She blurted out. "T-There you are!" Kendall nodded and frowned a little.

"C-Can... Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked quietly. His mother nodded and moved over and lifted the covers. Kendall crawled down next to her and she put her arms around her.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She mumbled and kissed the top of his head. "Everything will be fine..." Kendall nodded a little but wasn't entirely sure. "Good night." Mrs. Knight mumbled.

"G-Good night..." Kendall answered.

* * *

**Well, well, well, well, well... **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys? Okay... so I'm reaaaaalllllyyyyyyy tired right now. I've been walking a lot today. About 13 miles... I just want to go to bed... really.**

**Anyways. Here's another chapter for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

**9. Sick.**

The next day James woke up and was surprised to see that he wasn't in his own bed. A little confused and embarrassed he got up and looked around. He had been sleeping all night in Kendall's bed. Speaking of it... where did Kendall go?

James got out of bed and exited the room and looked around in the apartment. Just then Mrs. Knight and Kendall came out of the room in the end of the corridor. James blushed and hurried out in the kitchen. The blond glanced his way before quickly turning away.

"I'm going back to bed, mom." He mumbled and went into his own bedroom. Mrs. Knight nodded and went out to the kitchen where James tried to act normal.

"G-Good morning." He mumbled and smiled awkwardly. Mrs. Knight smiled back.

"Hello, James." She said. "You're up early." James nodded and took out a glass and took some water. "Are you hungry?" James nodded again.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just gonna take a shower first." He mumbled and went into the bathroom. He took a long shower and sighed loudly when he remembered that he didn't bring any clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and sighed when he walked by.

The pretty boy hesitated outside his bedroom door. Kendall was in there. Maybe he shouldn't... Oh, what the hell. Kendall had seen him countless times in just a towel. He'd manage. James opened the door only to find the blond sleeping. James sighed, party in relief, party because the blond whimpered in his sleep. However, James didn't wake him up, as he usually would have. He just walked right past the bed and over to the wardrobe and got dressed.

"J-Jamie... S-Stop..." Kendall whined. James turned to look at him. The blond was still sleeping. But he was tossing and turning. James rolled his eyes and hurried towards the door. "No, don't leave..." The pretty boy turned around again. His friend was still sleeping but James knew he'd wake up any second. Kendall flinched and sat up in the bed and gasped. He was breathing heavily and was on the edge of tears.

"Bad dream?" James asked. Kendall's head snapped to the right and he stared at James that had his hand on the doorknob.

"W-Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked hoarsely. James shrugged and looked at Kendall for a second. Then he exited the room and sat down by the table. Kendall wanted to call him. He wanted James to comfort him like he always did. He wanted James to be James. He didn't feel too great. Not only was he sad because James was acting like he did. His throat was killing him. "Mom!" He called, but his voice cracked and it sounded horrible. "Mom!" He called again but it sounded even worse. Mrs. Knight appeared in the door.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked. Kendall frowned.

"I'm not feeling too good..." He croaked. The woman frowned.

"Oh, dear... You're not sounding too good either..." She put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!" Carlos came skipping by the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked and smiled at the two. "Hi, Kendall!" He said and sat down next to Kendall. Kendall smiled a little.

"I think he's getting sick..." Mrs. Knight mumbled. "Where did you go yesterday, honey?" She asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Can't remember?" He croaked. Mrs. Knight didn't look too happy. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Well... Lie down again and I'll get you something warm." She said and pushed her son back on the bed. "Stay." She commanded as if he was some kind of dog. Carlos giggled.

"Don't worry, Kendall. You'll be better in no time. You can borrow my helmet!" He said and took off his helmet and pressed it down in the blond's head. Kendall smiled a little at him.

"T-Thanks..." He mumbled. Carlos smiled at him and skipped out to the kitchen, passing James on the way.

"Hiya, James!" He chirped. James looked up at him while chewing on his toast.

"Hi... Where's your helmet?" He asked and nodded towards Carlos head. Carlos looked up and chuckled.

"I gave it to Kendall." He said casually. James narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he's sick." Carlos said. "And sad, so I thought I'd cheer him up." Carlos lit up. "I'm gonna go and get him some corndogs!" He said and ran out the door. James frowned and glanced at Mrs. Knight who was cooking. Logan came out of Kendall's room and sat down next to James. Mrs. Knight hurried into her son's bedroom and closed the door behind her. Logan glanced at James.

"Don't look at me like that." James mumbled. "It's not like it's my fault that he's sick." He said. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Besides he-" James stopped and wrinkled his nose.

"He...?" Logan asked.

"He was-..." James begun but stopped again. "ACHOO!"

"Okay..." Logan said. James sniffled and pouted a little. "Momma Knight! James is sick!" Logan yelled. The said woman opened the door.

"James. In here. Now." She commanded.

"I'm not sick!" He whined, but started coughing halfway through the sentence.

"James." Mrs. Knight said and put her hands on her hip. James cursed quietly and walked over to her. She felt his forehead. "Yup. A fever." She stated. "Bed. Now." She said and pushed James towards his bed and tucked him in. "Now stay." She said. "I'm gonna go and make you some tea." She left the room.

Kendall crawled further down under the cover and frowned. Why did he have to share rooms with James? He glanced over at the pretty boy that was pouting childishly and crossing his arms over his chest while sniffling. He looked adorable.

"Here you go, James." Mrs. Knight, who came back from the kitchen, said and put a cup of steaming tea on James' nightstand. "Lights out!" She said and walked over and turned all the lights off.

"Mom. It's 8 in the morning." Kendall croaked and frowned. Mrs. Knight glared at him.

"Sleep." She commanded and closed the door behind her when she left. Leaving the two boys alone in the semi dark room.

* * *

**I don't know about you but I just think Kendall in a hockey helmet is adorbs. *sighs dreamily***

**So what will happen now? Hm?**

**Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! **

**First off. I wanna talk to you guys. Yeah, some of you guys did not like Kendall and James together. But guess what? I'm not gonna change the story. Sorry. I've already finished it so this is just how it's gonna go right now. Besides, the story isn't over yet. Who knows what happens?**

**And If you want Jendall/Kucy/Jucy so bad I can write another story about just that? How about it. I don't like it when you guys are upset. So I'll se what I can do. 'kay?**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**10. Awkward.**

Hours passed and the two boys didn't speak to each other. Normally they would have both been out of bed and been playing games on James' laptop but none of them moved.

Kendall sneezed and whimpered a little when a sharp pain jolted through his throat before he sneezed again.

"Bless you." James croaked. Kendall looked at him.

"Thanks." Kendall mumbled and sniffled. He pulled the covers up to his chin. James coughed a little.

They were quiet for a long time. Mrs. Knight checked on them once at lunch and brought them some soup. But other than that she left the two boys alone. It was... awkward. You could touch the awkward. You could almost see it cloud the room. Kendall shifted in his bed and coughed. James did the same.

Kendall wanted to say something. Or better yet. He wanted James to say something. But the pretty boy didn't seem to have any plans to say anything.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kendall blurted out. James turned to him and blinked a few times.

"W-What?" He mumbled. Kendall sat up a little.

"Why did you kiss me? You knew that only the love of my life could help me. So why did you kiss me?" He repeated. James shrugged and sniffled.

"I don't know. I was angry. You wouldn't wake up. I didn't think straight." The corners of Kendall's mouth shot up for a second.

"No, you certainly did not." He said. James glared at him.

"Oh, shut it." He mumbled and couched a little. Kendall chuckled but started coughing violently. James rolled his eyes and tried sitting up. "Not funny." He snapped. Kendall stopped coughing and just breathed for a while.

"Sorry... Couldn't resist that opportunity." Kendall croaked out. The two boys stayed quiet for a long time. None of them really knew how long it was. Maybe half an hour. Suddenly Kendall started coughing really bad again.

"You okay?" He asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm just gonna call mom." He mumbled. "Mom!" He called, but it didn't sound very much. James wrinkled his nose.

"I can call her-" He started but Kendall shook his head and tossed his covers aside.

"It's okay. I can just go and get it myself." He mumbled and got up. He wobbled a little and staggered out of the bedroom. "Mom?" He croaked. James stayed in bed and listened. "Dammit... she's not home..." He heard Kendall mumble. "W-Whoa!" Kendall exclaimed and a loud crash echoed throughout the apartment.

"Kendall?" James called and sat up in bed. "Kendall!" He got up, but way too fast and the whole room spun. He groaned but hurried out to the living area. Kendall was groaning on the floor. "You idiot..." James muttered and went over to the blond. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No. But I can't get up." He croaked. "Can you help me?" He asked. James rolled his eyes and held out a helping hand. Kendall grabbed it and James attempted to pull the blond back onto his feet but being sick really had an effect on James and the tall brunet fell over and landed on top on Kendall. "Ow! You're squishing me!" Kendall whined. James groaned.

"Shut up." He mumbled and tried getting up. To no use, he had absolutely no strength left. "Fuck..." He mumbled.

"Um... James..." Kendall croaked. "Can you like... get off?" He asked. James sighed.

"Can get up." He answered. Kendall let out a pained sigh.

"Great." He leaned his cheek on the cold floor. It wasn't exactly comfortable lying on his stomach on the wooden floor.

James sniffled a little and Kendall could feel James' chest expand and contract as he breathed. He couldn't help but blush. The love of his life, literally, had him pinned to the floor. He tried keeping his heartbeats under control but the more he thought about the fact that it was James holding him down the faster his heart beat. He was so embarrassed and prayed that James wouldn't hear his crazy heart. Suddenly the door opened, but since the two boy were in the kitchen they couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?" James croaked. "Mrs. Knight?"

"James?" The woman called and they heard her go into the bedroom.

"We're in the kitchen. And... um... we can't get up..." Kendall croaked. "H-Help." Mrs. Knight walked around the counter and gasped a little.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and grabbed James' arm. "What happened?!" She freaked. James groaned and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I fell and James tried to help me up, but then he fell too..." Kendall mumbled when his mother helped him up. Mrs. Knight looked at James and then back to Kendall. Kendall was blushing. "L-Let me go." He croaked and snaked out of his mother's grip and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

**Yeah, wow.**

**I know all of you don't like it... but some of you actually do so Imma keep going.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How you doing? *wink wink***

**Anyways. Here's a new chapter. **

**Less Kames in this but still. This is after all A KAMES STORY. But all you Jendall/Kucy/Jucy fans out there, do not fear. I've started the other story just for you guys. So keep your eyes out for it.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**11. Girls.**

A few day of extreme awkwardness and silence between Kendall and James they started to get better and James spent as little time in the room as he could. Whenever Mrs. Knight told him that he should rest he claimed that he was perfectly fine.

"I'm going out." He said one morning. Mrs. Knight was cooking and Kendall was curled up in the couch with a blanket and a cup of tea.

"Where are you going?" He asked. James glanced at him.

"Going to see Lucy." James answered. Kendall frowned.

"O-Oh..." He mumbled. James sighed.

"Bye." He mumbled and went out the door and walked down the corridor. He knocked on Lucy's door. She opened and nearly shut the door in his face. "Lucy." James said. "Can we talk?" She frowned. "I'm sorry." James said. Lucy sighed and let him in. "I'm sorry I got angry with you. I just wanted Kendall to get better."

"I know... But.. how did he get better? What happened?" She asked. James froze.

"H-He just woke up." He lied. "I don't know what happened." Lucy frowned.

"Are you okay, James?" She asked. James frowned and shook his head. The rocker girl rolled her eyes a little. "You big idiot." She mumbled and hugged him.

Back in 2J it knocked on the door. Mrs. Knight opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Jo!" She said and smiled. "How are you?" She asked. The blond girl shrugged.

"I-I'm fine." She mumbled. "Is Kendall here?" She asked. Mrs. Knight moved out of the way, reveling Kendall on the couch. "Hi, Kendall..." Jo said and walked over to him. He smiled sadly.

"H-Hi... Jo." He mumbled.

"C-Can I sit?" Jo asked. Kendall nodded and made room for her.

"I-... I've missed you." Kendall said. It wasn't a lie. He had missed Jo. She was like his best friend. He just called her girlfriend. Jo nodded slowly.

"Um... I've missed you too." She said and even grabbed onto Kendall's hand. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm getting there." Kendall mumbled. Jo smiled a little. "What's wrong?" He asked. It was a dumb question really.

"Do you love me?" Jo asked and looked sad. Kendall was a little taken back by the question. He looked down at their hands. He looked over at his mother that gave him a sorrowful look.

"Yes." Kendall said and looked at Jo. "I love you." He said. Jo smiled for a second.

"S-So... W-Why didn't you wake up when I kissed you?" She asked and sounded hurt. Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know... Maybe it just took a while before it worked?" He said. "I'm sorry." He hugged her and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. She started crying. "Don't cry, Jo." Kendall said and rubbed her back.

"I thought you didn't love me." She whined and hugged him tighter. Kendall sighed.

"I do. I do love you." He said. But he knew it was a lie. Jo smiled at him through her teary eyes.

Jo stayed with Kendall and watched some TV with him. Honestly Kendall was happy that Jo was there and that she wasn't angry. But he'd rather have James-

_No! Shut up, Kendall. Don't think about that guy now. He broke your heart. And he's still stomping on it. _He thought. Jo leaned her head on his shoulder and he pulled her a little closer. _ Just... chill. Chill out. You're here with Jo and she loves you and you love her. She's your girlfriend and she loves you more than James will ever- STOP THINKING OF JAMES!_

"What's wrong?" Jo mumbled and smiled at Kendall, when she noticed that he wasn't looking too happy. Kendall smiled at her.

"Nothing. I spaced out." He said and allowed himself to nuzzle her neck. She giggled and leaned over and kissed him. Kendall froze. Jo smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Kids..." Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen and cleared her throat. The two blonds on the couch looked at her.

"S-Sorry... M-Mom..." Kendall stuttered. Jo giggled a little and got up.

"Sorry, Mrs. Knight." She said and smiled at Kendall. "I gotta go. I have an audition today." She said. "See you later." She said and leaned down and kissed Kendall again. Then she turned around to leave. "Oh. Hi James." She chirped and smiled at the tall brunet. She strutted over to the door and waved at Kendall before she left. James rose an eyebrow and looked at Kendall.

"Don't look at me like that." Kendall snapped. James rolled his eyes. "She's my girlfriend!" Kendall said and glared at him.

"But you don't love her..." James said and put his hands on his hips. Kendall glared at him and stood up.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and stomped out the door. Mrs. Knight sighed loudly.

"James Diamond. You better run after him and you better bring him back before he runs off and get sick again!" She said and glared at James. The pretty boy sighed and was just about to talk back. "NO. GO OUT THERE AND GET MY SON BACK!" Mrs. Knight commanded. James held up his hands in defense.

"Okay. Okay." He said and hurried out. "Geez... I can't believe he got that from his mother..." He muttered and ran after Kendall.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad?**

**Hah, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Another chapter for ya! **

**Weird fact: I started up on the Jendall/Kucy/Jucy story and I am actually enjoying it... Weird. Just hoping you guys will like it when I upload it. **

**Anyways. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**12. Accident.**

"Kendall wait up!" James called and caught up with the blond by the elevator. Wow. Déjà vu. Kendall glared at him.

"Leave me alone, James." He muttered and went into the elevator and pressed 'close doors' before James had a chance to get in. The brunet sighed and ran towards the staircase and ran down a floor and pressed the elevator button. The blond looked surprised to see him. James ignored the look he gave him and stood next to him. Kendall looked at him. Like he expected him to say something. But James didn't say anything and just stood there and looked around, like he was just casually riding the elevator. "Aren't you gonna say something?!" Kendall shouted. James shurgged.

"Come back?" He said halfhearted. "Your mom is getting worried and she'll probably beat me up if I come back without you." Kendall blushed and looked away. James turned to him. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I was rude." James said. "Of course you love her... It's just-"

"I don't." Kendall mumbled and looked sad. James looked at him. "You know that." Kendall said and looked at James, who nodded. Kendall frowned. "No matter what I do I can't get over you." Kendall whined. "And it bothers me. Because I don't even want to be in love with you." He added in a snappy tone. James chuckled a litttle and Kendall glared at him.

"Yeah, you do." He said. Like he was stating a matter of fact. Kendall blushed and pouted childishly.

"Do not!" He yelled. James shook his head with a silly smile.

"If you say so." He said and looked the other direction. Kendall stomped with his foot and glared at James.

"Stop it! You're always so mean!" He whined. James grabbed his wrist.

"Am not!" He said but couldn't wipe that smile off his face. "Now come on. Mrs. Knight is really mad at me." He said. Kendall tried to break free.

"I don't want to!" He yelled. James grip tightened.

"Yes, you do. Because you don't want me to get in any trouble." James said and hoisted the blond up over his shoulder.

"James! Put. Me. Down!" Kendall yelled as James pressed the button to go back up again. "I hate you!" He whined and tried getting down.

"No, you don't." James said, still smiling. "Now, shut up before I kiss you again." He said. The blond immediately shut up and blushed like crazy.

"Y-You wouldn't..." He mumbled. James chuckled.

"Oh, I would." James said and laughed. Kendall frowned.

"It's not funny..." He said. Obviously sad. James felt a little bad and carefully put him down.

"I'm sorry." He said and gave the blond an apologizing look. Kendall blushed and tried avoiding the look James gave him. But no matter how angry he was at James he just couldn't waste a moment to be able to look into those hazel eyes.

A minute passed. Maybe less. Maybe more.

Then they kissed.

None of them really knew what happened. But there they were. Kissing each other senseless in the elevator. Tightly embraced in the small space.

Then Kendall froze and pulled away. He stared at James with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"J-J-James..." He mumbled and backed off. The doors opened and he backed straight out of the elevator. James stared at him. Just as shocked as him. Then Kendall ran away again. James didn't even try to stop him. He just stared at the blond as he ran around the corner and disappeared.

"Hi, James!" Camille chirped. Snapping the brunet out of his state of shock. "You look weird." She said and gave him a strange look. "You okay?" She asked. James blinked a few times.

"I-I don't know." He said. "Um... I think I'm in trouble." He said. Camille chuckled.

"What a surprise." She said and rolled her eyes.

Logan and Carlos were just on their way back from the park when they were ran over by the leader of the band. The three band members were all knocked to the ground.

"Ow." Carlos complained and rubbed his helmet clad head. Logan sat up and frowned a little.

"Oh. Kendall." He said and smiled at his friend. Until he noticed that Kendall was almost crying. "What's wrong?" He asked and put his hand on the blond's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. Kendall frowned and shook his head.

"No. I am not okay!" He yelled. "I need to get out of here." He mumbled and got up on his feet and ran off. Logan and Carlos got up too and went up to 2J where James were being yelled at by Mrs. Knight.

"...AND THEN YOU LET HIM STORM OFF AGAIN!" She yelled. But James didn't look like he was paying attention. "JAMES! LISTEN TO ME!" Mrs. Knight shouted. James blinked and looked at her.

"Huh?" He mumbled and looked like he just noticed her. Logan and Carlos both face palmed. Mrs. Knight looked furious. She glared at him and pointed to the door.

"Go out. And find my son. Get him back here. Now." She said. James looked at her. Like he was processing what she said. Carlos grabbed onto his tall friend.

"Come on James! I saw Kendall at the park!" He said and dragged the brunet out the door. Logan looked at Mrs. Knight who still looked angry.

"I'm just gonna... go with them." He said and smiled at the angry woman before running out after his friends.

* * *

**So... Jamie just might be in trouble. I promise you. Next chapter won't be any lovey dovey stuff... at least not between Kendall and James *wink***

**Haha, no... but just. Smile.**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you! With a slightly unexpected turn? I don't know see for yourselves. By the way, the Jendall/Kucy/Jucy story will probably be uploaded when this one is done. Okay? **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**13. ****Trying****.**

"We need to find Kendall before Mrs. Knight skin you alive." Logan said and shook his head. He looked at James that was being dragged around by Carlos. He was completely spaced out. "James!" Logan yelled. James slowly turned and looked at him.

"Huh?" He mumbled and again got that oblivious face. Logan sighed loudly.

"Find Kendall!" He yelled. James blinked a few times.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Y-Yes. Of course!" He said and suddenly seemed very determinate to find the blond. "Where did you guys see him last?" he asked.

"Right here." Carlos said and stopped. "And he ran that way." He said and pointed. James nodded.

"Then, let's go. He can't have gone that far."

A few hours passed. Kendall wasn't sure he should do or go. Did James just... kiss him in the elevator? Or was it himself that had kissed James? In anyway, James kissed him and Kendall didn't know what to think of it. Besides! Kendall had a girlfriend. One he didn't really love... but that didn't matter.

Of course it does, idiot. It's not a girlfriend if you don't love her.

No. Kendall clenched his fists. He was going to get over James. And he was going to fall in love with Jo. That was the only way. Forget James. He picked up his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Kendall?" She answered. Kendall smiled.

"Hi, Jo." He said. "Hey, are you free? I'm down town. How about lunch?" He asked. Jo giggled a little.

"It sounds like a good time." She replied. "Where do you wanna meet?"

"Man, I can't see him..." Logan mumbled and looked around. "Where the hell could he have gone?" James shrugged.

"He's gotta be somewhere." He chirped. Logan glared a little at him.

"For someone who's in some deep trouble you're awfully cheerful." He said. James smiled a little and shrugged and kept looking.

"Jo! Over here!" Kendall called and waved at the blond girl. She smiled at him and ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi." Kendall said and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Jo is actually really hot. I mean with her pretty golden hair and that cute smile. And her brown eyes. Too bad they're not as pretty as- DON'T EVEN GO THERE.

"Hi." Jo said and stood on her toes and kissed her boyfriend. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Now that you're here." He said. One of the most cheesy lines ever used, but it wasn't a lie for once. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Jo nodded. "Come on." Kendall said and wrapped his arm around the girl and walked into the small diner. They sat down in a booth. Both of them on the same side. Kendall wrapped his arm around Jo and she giggled.

"You're being touchy today." She said. Kendall smiled at her. Truth to be told, he was feeling guilty for technically cheating on her with James. But it was just a kiss... and... it was an accident. But he still felt guilty. He also wanted to get his mind of a certain brunet and spend time with Jo instead.

"I just want to be near you." He said and leaned forward and pecked on her lips. She giggled again. A waiter that looked very miserable came up to them and took their order. Then he sighed and left.

"I love you." Jo mumbled and smiled at Kendall. Kendall was a little taken back but smiled and kissed her again.

"We've been looking everywhere!" Carlos whined. "My feet hurts. I wanna go home." He said and pouted. Logan shook his head.

"No, we have to find Kendall or Mrs. Knight will have our heads." He said. James nodded and scanned the street for the leader of the band. He eyes stuck to a window where he could definitely see the person he was looking for. He was just about to tell the others when he was that the blond wasn't alone. He was with Jo and they were kissing. Like... real french kissing.

A weird feeling jolted through the pretty boy and he clenched his fists. Wait... was he... jealous? He shook his head to try and get rid of the feeling but it held onto him and crawled around in his stomach. James immediately made a one-eighty turn and walked towards the Palm Woods.

"Wait. Where are you going?!" Logan called and ran after him. James avoided Logan's looks.

"I'm tired. I wanna go home." He answered in a low voice. He tried not to sound to upset. "We can't find him. He'll come back when he's done-... um... he'll be back." James mumbled and kept walking. The two shorter boys exchanged a worried look but followed him back home.

"Your order. Sir." The miserable waiter said and looked even more tired and bored when Kendall pulled away from Jo and looked at him.

"Oh, thanks." he said and the waiter served them before he left again. Jo smiled and snaked an arm around Kendall's waist and ate with her left hand.

Kendall wanted to like this. He wanted to love Jo. But it didn't feel right. It was like drinking diet coke. It was pretty much the same but... there's something wrong. Don't get him wrong. That kiss was amazing. But... there was just something in the back of his mind that was bothering him.

Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe he just needed to try a little harder?

The couple finished their food and Kendall paid for it before they left. Kendall's arm wrapped tightly around Jo's shoulders and her arm around his waist. Subconsciously they walked towards the Palm Woods, like they always used to do after eating together.

"Come over to my place?" Jo mumbled and leaned her head on Kendall's shoulder. He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay."

* * *

**I'd say that the next chapter is... weird? Haha, nah. Not gonna spoil. Stay tuned and read for yourselves *wink wink***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys! Yah, another chapter for you. BY THE WAY. I've got a surprise for y'all. How many of you have read my horror series? Hmm? Because there's another chapter up there, right now! Yeah. It's been forever since I've updated that! sorry!**

**But! Here's a chapter for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**14. Jealous.**

"James, wait up!" Both Logan and Carlos said when James walked into the apartment. He was immediately met with a very angry Mrs. Knight.

"Where is he?" She asked and put her hands on her hip. James sighed.

"He's fine. He's out with Jo." James said and walked past her.

"He is?" Carlos asked and looked a little thoughtful. "But we couldn't find him." he said. James shrugged.

"I forgot. He said that he was going out." James lied. "But I'm kinda not feeling too well... I'm going to bed." He muttered and disappeared into the bedroom. Mrs. Knight looked at the door. Looking more worried than angry.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Carlos asked and pouted. Logan shrugged.

"No idea." He said. Mrs. Knight shook her head and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Kendall answered. "Mom?"

"Kendall Donald Knight. Where in the world are you at?" His mother said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm at Jo's." He answered. "Don't worry. I'll be home before dinner. I promise." He said. Mrs. Knight stuttered something. Probably shocked from her son's cheerful tone. "Love you, mom. Bye." He said quickly and hung up. He smiled at Jo.

"Is she that worried?" She asked and gigged. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I got out of the hospital she's been on my case." He said. Jo frowned a little at the memory of seeing Kendall lying lifeless in that hospital bed, without breathing. Kendall hugged her. "Hey... I'm sorry. Don't be sad." He mumbled and kissed her temple.

"I was so scared." She whined and jumped up in his lap and hugged him. "I thought that you were going to die for sure." She mumbled and sobbed. Kendall rubbed her back. "I love you." She whined and kissed him. Kendall kissed her back and leaned back and pulled her closer.

"Don't cry." He begged and kissed her. She straddled him and hugged him.

"I just love so much." She mumbled.

James' cellphone rang. He was lying on his bed on his stomach. Sulking. He pulled out his phone and check the caller ID. Kendall Knight. He sat up on the bed and answered.

"Kendall! I-" He stopped. What the hell was that sound? It sounded like moaning. He wasn't sure. "K-Kendall?" James stuttered.

"I love you so much, Kendall." He heard Jo mumble and moan a little.

What the hell?! Was this some kind of sick joke? James just sat there and stared at the floor as he listened to the couple on the other side of the telephone line. What the actual fuck? And why didn't he just hang up. How hard could it be to just pull the phone away from his ear and press 'end call'? Impossible. That's it.

"I-... I love you too..." Kendall breathed out. James knew it was a total lie. He didn't love Jo at all. But why did it upset him so much?

"Hey, James... Can you just-" Logan said and turned the door knob. James yelped in surprise and tossed the phone across the room. It landed in a pile of clothes. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. James tried acting normal.

"Nothing." He said and tried to look innocent. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Mrs. Knight needs help in the kitchen." he said. James nodded.

"One minute." He mumbled and waited until Logan left. Then he ran over to his phone and picked it up and pressed 'end call'. He sighed and put his phone on the dresser before he walked out to the kitchen.

"J-Jo..." Kendall mumbled and pulled away. "I-... I don't feel too good..." He mumbled. "Maybe we should take it easy." He said. Jo smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry. I got... carried away." She admitted.

"It's okay. But... I should leave." He said and smiled nervously. Jo blushed a little.

"A-Alright." She said.

Kendall said goodbye and then he left to go back to 2J. He fixed his shirt a little, that had gotten messed up and picked out his phone. Wait... what was this? Had he called someone? When the hell had he called James? He checked the time. Oh. My. God... Kendall stopped and sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please god... tell me this didn't happen..." He mumbled and pouted. Then he sighed again. "No. You know what? That was good. If he heard then he knows that I'm serious when it comes to Jo." He said and tried to cheer himself up. "I'm getting over him." He said and started walking again.

He opened the door to 2J and walked in. His mother looked up.

"There you are!" She said and put her hands on her hip. Kendall smiled at her. His normal smile, which seemed to confuse everyone.

"Yeah!" He chirped. "Sorry, I was at Jo's." He said and nodded to the general direction to Jo's apartment. He noticed that James didn't look at him. At all. James was in the kitchen, busy with helping out with the food.

"O-Okay..." His mother said and blinked a few times. "D-Dinner is soon ready." She said. Kendall smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Great. I'm starving." He said. "Need any help?" He asked. Mrs. Knight looked a little taken back.

"U-Um... Sure. Why don't you make the table?" She asked. Kendall nodded and skipped over to the kitchen, walked past James and took out some plates and put them on the dining table.

James turned around and looked at the blond. He was obviously embarrassed over what he had heard earlier. He just hoped that Kendall didn't know that he had heard anything. That would just make this so much worse.

"Are you done, James?" Mrs. Knight asked. James nodded and stepped aside and let Mrs. Knight take over. "Help Kendall make the table." She said. James frowned for a second but nodded and got some glasses and put out on the table.

"Oh, sorry." Kendall mumbled when he got in the way for the pretty boy. He moved out of the way and walked past him. But he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. James was looking at him too. Kendall blushed and turned his head again and got the tableware and put them on the table.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Knight called and the shorted half of the band came walking. "Sit down." The red haired woman said with a smile. Kendall swallowed and looked at James before he sat down next to his mother. James sat down opposite to him and Logan and Carlos on each side of him.

The look on James' face was... very telling. Kendall held back a sigh. James had definitely heard him and Jo...

* * *

**Aw... Now I feel bad for James. Huh. Oh, well... **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Another chapter for y'all. Hm... I don't even know what this is... I guess it was inspired by my own sleep over a few days ago? Hah. Kay.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**15. Boys night.**

"I'm going away tonight." Mrs. Knight suddenly blurted out. The four boys looked up. "I'm going to Minnesota to visit Katie and your uncle." She said and looked at Kendall, who nodded.

"A-Alright... When will you be back?" He asked. Mrs. Knight shrugged.

"Oh, I won't be gone for long. A few days. I'm gonna check so that Katie behaves and maybe visit an old friend." She mumbled. "You boys will be fine. Right?" She asked. Logan nodded.

"We'll manage just fine." He assured. Mrs. Knight smiled and sighed a little.

"Okay..." She said and looked at James and Kendall. "I'm leaving in an hour." She said and gave James a very serious look. James blushed and looked down at his food.

Mrs. Knight did, just as said, leave an hour later. As soon as the door closed Carlos skipped around.

"Boys night! Boys night!" He cheered. Logan and Kendall both face palmed. Carlos was always like this whenever they were home alone. The little latino jumped up and grabbed Kendall's arm. "Please Kendall! Please! Let's play video games and stay up late and... and do all those fun stuff!" He begged and sounded like a little kid. Kendall chuckled and patted Carlos on the head.

"Sure, whatever, Carlos." He said and smiled.

"Dibs on the platinum controller!" Carlos shouted and ran over to the couch. Kendall ran after him and wrestled him down and tried grabbing the controller himself. Carlos giggled like crazy. "Not fair! You're taller than me!" He said and pulled Kendall away from the controller and they both ended up on the floor.

"I'll take that." Logan said and grabbed the platinum controller. Both Kendall and Carlos frowned.

"You cheated! You weren't even in the fight!" Kendall whined. Logan chuckled.

"No. I'm just smarter than you." He said and stuck his tough out. James sighed and went over to the couch and sat down. Grabbing a normal controller.

"Whatever. Let's just play." Kendall said and flopped down on the couch and started up the game. The boys played for a while and had a good time. Like usual. Well... until Carlos lost for the fifth time and didn't wanna play anymore.

"Let's do something else!" He said and put his controller. "Let's play a game! Please, Kendall! Let's play a game!" He said and bounced up and down and shook the blond. "Kendall please!" He begged and jumped up in Kendall's lap.

"Ouff." Kendall breathed out and groaned. "Okay..." He winced out. "Carlos... you're way to heavy to be doing that. It was okay when we were kids but you're not that tiny anymore." He said and sighed. Carlos pouted and James sent a silent and unnoticed glare at the youngest boy.

"I wanna play a game!" Carlos said and looked at Logan. "Come on guys!" he said and looked excited and bounced around in Kendall's lap.

"Carlos, get off me." Kendall groaned and pushed the smaller boy off himself. He sighed and put the controller away. "Okay, what do you wanna play?" he asked.

"Truth or dare!" He said and giggled. James looked at Kendall.

"No. N-Not that. Let's do something else." Kendall said. Carlos pouted and thought of something else.

"Have you ever?" He asked and looked around. The others shrugged. "Yay!" Carlos cheered and jumped over Kendall's lap, earning a 'ouff' from the blond. "I'll start! I'll start!" He said. He sat down and held up all his fingers. The rest of the boys did the same. Kendall sighed a little. "Have you ever..." Carlos said and thought for a second. "... snuck out of the house?" he asked and looked around. Everyone except Logan lowered a finger. James chuckled.

"Aw... Logan's still the good boy." he said. Logan glared at him and sighed.

"Okay. My turn." Kendall said. "Have you ever gotten drunk?" He asked. This time everyone except Carlos lowered a finger. Kendall rose an eyebrow. "Wow... Logan." He said. The smarter boy shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever..." James started and hesitated a little. "... slept with anyone?" He finished and looked up at his friends. No one moved. James threw Kendall a quick glance but the blond didn't notice. "Well, alrighty then." James said and looked at Logan that was the next to ask a question. Kendall looked at James. He bit his lip a little. James was definitely up to something...

"Have you ever been drinking straight out of the milk carton?" He asked. Kendall and Carlos chuckled and both lowered a finger. "Ew, seriously?" Logan said and looked at the two boys.

"It was back in Minnesota. Calm down." Carlos said and chuckled. "Have you ever slept in the same bed as a girl?" He asked. Kendall and Carlos, again, lowered a finger each.

"Okay. Have you ever kissed anyone?" He asked. All of the boys nodded and lowered a finger.

"Follow up question." James said casually. "Have you ever kissed anyone, that's the same gender as you?" He asked. Kendall rolled his eyes. Surprisingly all of the boys lowered a finger. "Who the hell did you guys kiss?" James asked the shorter boys. Logan blushed a little and looked very troubled.

"Um... I rather not tell." He mumbled. Kendall leaned closer.

"No! Now you have to tell us!" He said. Logan shut his eyes and frowned.

"Jett." He said really quietly.

"WHAT?!" The rest of the boys yelled. Logan blushed even more.

"Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it!" Logan whined and sighed. "Carlos kissed a guy too!" he said and pointed at Carlos. The two taller boys turned to him.

"Before you guys judge me. It was a dare and it was that quiet guy in that always hangs out by the pool." He said. Kendall and James nodded and glanced at each other. "Logan your turn!" Carlos said and turned to the smart boy that was still blushing.

"I-I don't wanna play anymore." He whined. "It's not funny anymore." He said. Kendall shrugged.

"Okay. Let's do something else then." he said and looked at Carlos.

"Oh! I know! I know!" He said and jumped up and down again. "Hide and seek! Let's do it!" he said and jumped up on his feet. "The whole Palm Woods!" He said and smiled. "Not it!" He yelled.

"Not it!" Both Kendall and James yelled and they all looked at Logan.

"Darn. I'm really bad at those games." he mumbled. The others smirked. Logan sighed and covered his eyes. "One. Two. Three." He began counting. The others quickly ran out of the apartment and split up.

* * *

**So, yeah. Did you like it? Yes? No? I'd love it if you left it in a review.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, hi guys! I know I'm kind bad at answering questions but I'll try my best.**

**Honestly, I don't really have a clue of who Kendall and Carlos slept with. But I bet y'all have some ideas. Hm? *wink wink***

**As for the chapters I'd say there's a total of... um... 19 chapters? Yeah, 19 chapters. So... not that many left. So when this story is finished I'll take a break for like... a few days and then start up the Jendall/Kucy/Lucy story. Kay?**

**Anyways. Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**16. Locked out.**

Carlos ran downstairs and hid by the pool. He giggled when he found a really good hiding spot and sat down and waited. Logan would never find him here.

Kendall ran up the stairs all the way to the roof. He ran out on the dark roof and around the corner by some vents.

"Hey!" He said when he noticed that there was already someone there. It was James. Kendall glared at him. "I-I was going to hide here!" He said and pouted. James shrugged.

"Guess I beat you to it." He said. Kendall frowned and looked at the door. "You can hide here too if you want." James said. Kendall looked down at him and then back at the door. He really shouldn't. He should just leave and find another spot. But something held him back and he sat down next to James. "So..." James whispered. "How was the date?" He asked. Kendall looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, the date. It was good." he said. James nodded and looked out over the city.

"Okay." James mumbled.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity. The were getting slightly annoyed and Kendall began to feel cold. It wasn't that cold, but he didn't really had anything on except his jeans and a t-shirt and a thin sweater. He pulled his sweater a little closer and looked over at the door.

"Gosh. He's taking forever." He said and got up. James looked at him. "It's freezing up here." He said and pulled at the door. "W-What the... It's locked!" He said and pulled at the door again. James got up and hurried over to him. The blond was right. The door was indeed locked.

"Shit." he mumbled and rolled his eyes. "I guess we're stuck up here. Or do you have your phone?" He asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No. I left it in the apartment." He said and sat down and leaned his back against the wall. James walked around for a while. Not sure of what to do. He looked over at the blond who was shivering slightly.

"You cold?" he asked. Kendall frowned and nodded. James sat down next to him and pulled him close. "Better?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"We shouldn't-" He mumbled.

"You wanna freeze instead?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. "Then stop complaining." After a while Kendall stopped shivering and just sat there and tried to keep his heartbeats and breathing under control. It wasn't exactly easy when James was hugging him so close.

"J-James?" Kendall whispered. James turned and looked at him. His piercing hazel eyes reflected the city lights and Kendall could make out every single little dot of gold shimmer in the pretty boys eyes. God they were close.

"Yeah?" he asked. Kendall blushed and looked away.

"I-... I know that you heard me and Jo." He said and frowned a little. James blushed and looked the other direction.

"O-Oh..." he mumbled. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't... um..." He stuttered. Kendall shook his head.

"Um... It's probably my fault. But... um... yeah." He said. James stayed quiet.

"Do you really love her?" He asked. Kendall hesitated, but nodded.

"Y-Yeah." He said without looking at his friend. James sighed.

"You're a horrible liar." He said. Kendall frowned. "Why are you dating her?" He asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I've already told you." he mumbled. "Why bother asking?" He snapped quietly. James frowned. Feeling jealous again.

"Kendall..." He mumbled and looked at the blond. Kendall reluctantly looked up and met his eyes. "If-... If I... um..." James stuttered. Kendall seemed to get a little curious. "If I kiss you... will you be really mad at me?" He asked. The blond looked at him. Not showing up a single emotion. James frowned. Scared that he just screwed up.

"O-... Only a little." Kendall mumbled and swallowed. James looked at him and glanced down at the blond's lips that was just a few inches away.

"Are you sure?" James asked. Kendall nodded and suddenly looked really pleadingly and couldn't tear his eyes of James' lips. "Okay..." James mumbled and slowly leaned closer and let his lips brush against Kendall's. "Are you really sure?" He asked. Kendall looked like he was going to cry. He nodded furiously and opened his mouth a little. Like he wanted to say something. If he wanted to say something he didn't get the chance. Because James leaned forward again and kissed him. For real this time.

The kiss quickly deepened and if James wasn't so busy he'd notice that Kendall was crying. The blond wrapped his arms around James' neck and James pulled him into his lap.

Then it slipped.

"I love you."

* * *

**Uh-oh... **

**Hah, okay. A kind of a short chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! *wink***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I know some of you was really excited about the last chapter. I don't know why but I'm happy! *giant smile***

**As for the Jendall/Kucy/Jucy story I'm working my butt off. But I have other stories too. So I'm trying my best!**

**Anyways. Let's just enjoy chapter 17. Okay? Yeah? Enjoy!**

* * *

**17. ****I love you.**

James stared wide eyed at the blond. Kendall blushed furiously. His mouth hung open.

"W-What?" He stuttered. James blinked and kept staring at Kendall.

"I-... I-..." He mumbled. "Um..." Wow... this was awkward.

"What did you just say?" Kendall whined and looked like he was seconds away from crying. James kept staring at him and stuttering inaudible things. "James!" Kendall whined.

"I love you." James blurted out. The blond froze. James seemed as shocked as Kendall. Did he really just say that? "I love you." he said again. Like he was confirming that he really said it. Kendall frowned.

"Why?" He asked and sounded like a little kid. James shook his head a little.

"You're always there... I guess..." He mumbled and tried getting his feelings under control so that he could actually figure out what he felt. "Y-You're my best friend." James said and suddenly felt calm. This was all okay. Because Kendall was his best friend.

"Y-You're my best friend too." Kendall breathed out and looked shocked.

"I-... I want us to be more." James admitted. Kendall nodded and looked as if he was going to explode out of happiness. James let out a humorless laugh. Or more like a 'hah' and smiled at Kendall. "D-Do you too?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"Are you joking with me?!" he yelled. "D-Do you know how many times I've dreamed of you saying that?" Kendall sighed and suddenly looked a little scared. "Y-You're not joking with me... right?" He asked. James shook his head.

"I-I'm not." He said and chuckled. Kendall lit up and threw his arms around James' neck. James chuckled and hugged him back. "I'm really not." He mumbled and started laughing and hugged Kendall, if possible, tighter.

"I think they went up here. I know Kendall did, at least." They heard Carlos say and seconds later the door opened and a flashlight shone on them. "See." Carlos said and giggled. The two taller boys stared up at Logan and Carlos, like two deers caught in the headlight.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asked and rose an eyebrow. James looked at Kendall, that was still staring at Logan, and smiled lovingly.

"Nothing." He said calmly. Logan didn't look to convinced. James got up grabbed Kendall's hand. "Let's go downstairs." He said and squeezed at Kendall's hand a little. The blond seemed completely in shock but nodded and followed James downstairs. Logan and Carlos both gave each other a funny look and followed the taller half of the band down to their apartment.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked and turned to Logan and Carlos. They nodded and they all sat down in the couch. Logan and Carlos were both aware of the fact that James had Kendall's hand in a tight grip. Logan tried ignoring it. He really did. He really didn't want to know.

"Why are you holding hands?" Carlos blurted out and looked curious. Logan mentally face palmed. James looked down and blushed and let go of Kendall's hand. He stopped when Kendall frowned a little. James sighed and grabbed on to the blond's hand again.

"Because I love him." He said and looked embarrassed. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"James..." He mumbled and eyed the pretty boy. "Are you really a princess?" He asked. James blushed and both Kendall and Logan laughed.

"W-What?" James mumbled and blushed. Carlos nodded.

"Well... You woke Kendall up with your magic kiss and now you're in love and you're like... really pretty. So maybe you're a princess?" Carlos said. Kendall nearly started crying from laughing so hard and Logan tried to catch his breath and calm down. James pouted.

"I'm not a princess. Carlos." He said. Kendall laughed and patted him on the cheek.

"Are you so sure about that? Maybe you're one of those secret princesses? Are you, your majesty?" He joked and almost fell over from his hysterical laughing. James glared at him.

"Watch it Blondie. I may love you, but this man right here can only be pushed so far." He said and pinched Kendall's arm.

"Ow!" Kendall whined and sat up. "Meanie." He said and stuck out his tongue. James rolled his eyes and lunged forward and captured Kendall's lips in a kiss. The blond yelped in surprise and fell backwards. James immediately took advantage of it and shoved his tongue into Kendall's mouth.

"Ew! James!" Logan shouted and got up from the couch. "I'm happy for you but that is just gross!" Carlos wrinkled his nose and made a gagging noise.

"Gross!" he said. Kendall pushed James off himself and blushed. "James is being gross." He said and chuckled.

"I agree." Kendall mumbled and looked a little angry. James laughed.

"Oh, you liked it." He stated and poked Kendall's chest. Kendall blushed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did not!" He said. James chuckled and kissed him again.

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

**Ugh. Imagine James as a princess... *cough* Prom Queen. *cough***

**ANYWAYS hope you liked the chapter. We're getting there. *wink wink***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay. Second last chapter. It's been a good run but it's almost over now. Sad but true. This chapter contains... well... heartbreak? Idk.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**18. Breaking up.**

Later that night, after Carlos had fallen asleep on the couch and Logan was nearly falling over because of how tired he was, they decided to call it a night. While Jams helped Logan get Carlos to bed Kendall crawled into bed. James' bed. He snuggled down under the covers and yawned.

Just a little later James entered the room and changed into a pair of gray pajama pants. He pulled away the covers and sighed when he found the blond in his bed.

"There you are." He said. "I was wondering where you went." He said. Kendall smiled tiredly. "Are you gonna move over... or?" James asked. Kendall yawned again and James sighed before he pushed the blond and made room for himself. Kendall hugged his arm and snuggled up against his side.

"Are you sure, you're not kidding with me?" he mumbled. James shook his head.

"Pretty sure." he said and yawned. "Good night." he mumbled and wrapped an arm around Kendall. The blond murmured something inaudible and was soon asleep.

The next morning Kendall woke up feeling like he was on top of the world. He had James, the love of his life, next to him and he knew that James loved him back. He hugged James that snored a little. Kendall was so happy.

Until another thought hit him.

Jo.

He was still together with Jo. And he told her that he loved her. He frowned. He was going to have to break her heart. Bad. Her dad would probably beat him up. He whimpered at the thought that and hugged James tighter. James slowly woke up and turned to Kendall.

"Hi." He mumbled and smiled. Kendall smiled back. James leaned over and kissed him. "Why do you look so worried? I'm not leaving." He assured. Kendall shook his head.

"It's not you. It's me." He said. "Or... well... Jo." He said. James froze. He had totally forgotten about her.

"Oh..." He mumbled. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah. Oh..." He said. James frowned and pulled the smaller boy closer.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked. "What are we gonna do?" He changed it to. Kendall shrugged.

"I'm just gonna tell her. She-... S-She'll understand." He mumbled. James nodded.

"D-Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No. She'll probably get mad if you're there." He said. James nodded and hugged him. "I'll call her..." He mumbled and got out of bed. James frowned and watched the blond look around for his pants and dig through the pockets for his cell phone. He found it and dialed a number. James glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand it was almost 10. "H-Hi. Jo. It's me, Kendall." The blond mumbled and looked troubled. "Yeah, hi. Um... we really need to talk." He said. "Y-Yeah. Um... Meet me there in an hour?" He asked. He smiled a little. "Y-yeah... s-see you there." He said and hung up.

"Where are you meeting her?" He asked. Kendall frowned.

"The park." Kendall mumbled. "She's not gonna be happy..." He said and sighed. James frowned.

"Come here." He said and held his arms out. Kendall walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Everything will be fine. If she get's angry, then it's okay. I'm here. I won't go away." He said and kissed the blond's shoulder. "Because I really, if you have to ask, really love you." Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

The two boys got up and had breakfast together. Kendall barely ate anything, worried that he might throw up out of pure nervousness. Then the time came when Kendall had to go.

"Stay here." He ordered James and walked out the door. James stayed put for a total of three seconds before he ran into the room Logan and Carlos shared.

"Guys! I need your help!" He yelled and turned on all the lights. The two sleeping boys shrieked when the light was turned on and blinded them.

"James! What the hell are you doing?!" Logan yelled and glared at the taller boy.

"Kendall went to the park to break up with Jo! You guys have to follow him!" He said and pointed at the window. "Go! Now!" He said. Carlos grunted and turned over in his bed.

"Why can't you do it?" He asked.

"Because I promised that I wouldn't leave the crib." He said. Logan sighed loudly. "Please! Please just go! If anything happens." James begged.

"Fine!" Logan yelled and got out of bed. He looked like a crazy person with his hair sticking into different directions and oversized t-shirt that James recognized as his own.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked.

"Do you want me to go down to the park or not?!" Logan yelled. James held up his hands I defense. Logan pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and slammed the door shut as he left.

Kendall looked around for Jo. He found her over by a tree and she smiled happily and waved at him. Her being so happy made him feel even worse. She ran up to him and leaned in for a kiss. But Kendall turned his head away. Jo gave him a weird look.

"Okay." She said cheerfully. "Morning breath or something?" She asked and smiled. Kendall frowned and shook his head.

"No." He mumbled. "Um... can we... sit?" He asked and nodded towards a bench. Jo nodded and they went over to the bench and sat down. "Jo. There's something I gotta tell you." He mumbled. Jo nodded.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked and smiled.

"U-Um... well... It's about us." He said. Jo smiled and nodded. She grabbed onto his hand and giggled. "I-..." Kendall mumbled. "I can't-..." Jo tilted her head a little. She was starting to get suspicious. "I can't go out with you." Kendall blurted out and looked nearly shocked that he got it out. Jo looked at him.

"Why?" She asked, not indicating if she was sad or angry or anything.

"Because I'm in love with James." Kendall said and looked really sad. Jo nodded slowly. "A-And he said that he loves me too... and..." He hesitated. "It's not that I'm unhappy with you. I'm really not. Being with you makes me really happy. B-But... I feel complete when I'm with James." Jo kept nodding.

"It was James who kissed you... wasn't it?" She asked and bit her lip. Kendall nodded. "I see.." She mumbled. "I-... I should have understood..."

"I'm... so sorry, Jo." Kendall said. "I didn't want to hurt you. I tried getting over James so that I could be with you... but..." he quieted down. Jo shook her head.

"It's okay..." She said, voice cracking. "I-If you're happy... T-Then I'm happy." She said and trembled a little. "W-We can always b-be friends... r-right?" She whined and a few tears escaped her eyes. Kendall frowned and hugged her.

"Of course. You're my friend. You're one of my best friends. And I do love you it's just..."

"James. I get it. I get it." Jo said and wiped her eyes. "It's okay. B-But... Y-You might not see me in a while... I need... to think. Alright?" She said. Kendall nodded.

"O-Okay... just... call me. If there's anything." he said. Jo nodded and hugged him.

"I-I will." She mumbled and got up. "B-Bye." She said and hurried away. Kendall sighed and got up. He started walking back towards the apartment when he walked into someone.

"Logan?" He asked and looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Logan tried playing innocent.

"Um... morning run?" He said and pretended to run in place. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Logan, we all know that you don't run. Did James send you?" He asked. Logan sighed and nodded. Kendall smiled. "Well... He didn't need to. Jo and I are no longer a couple." He said and walked past the shorter boy.

* * *

**So. On to the final chapter. Honestly. The final chapter is where we close it all. Alrighty? I personally really like the last chapter and I hope y'all will too.**

**Stay tuned for the last chapter. Tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter guys! Yeah, this story is over now. **

**But enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**19. Happily ever after.**

"Boys we're home!" Mrs. Knight called out as she stepped into the apartment, followed by the younger Knight.

"I'm back!" Katie yelled and waited for the boys to react. Logan and Carlos got up from the couch and Carlos ran over and gave Katie a big hug.

"Katie!" He cheered. "You're back!" He said happily and put the girl down. She giggled and smiled.

"Yeah. I missed you guys so... I thought I'd come back home." She said. Carlos smiled happily and hugged her again.

"It's so good to have her back." Mrs. Knight said and walked into the kitchen and got some water.

"Where's Kendall?" The little girl asked and looked excited. "I wanna see him and give him a big hug!" She said and ran towards Kendall's bedroom. Logan and Carlos both ran after her.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" The both yelled and blocked Katie's way. Mrs. Knight came walking.

"Why not? I wanna see Kendall!" Katie whined. Logan shook her head.

"No you don't." He said quickly. "You might wanna wait a few minutes... or hours..." He said. "Or maybe a few days." Katie frowned.

"But I wanna see him now! I haven't seen him in weeks!" She whined and tried to get past the two boys. Mrs. Knight's eyes narrowed. Both Logan and Carlos tried to convince Katie not to go into the room when the door opened and Kendall stepped out. He was only in his boxers and he looked pretty shocked to see his mother and his baby sister.

"Mom! Katie!" He yelled and stared at the two. Katie squealed.

"Kendall!" She cheered and jumped up and hugged him. Kendall chuckled stiffly.

"W-What are you guys doing home?" He asked. "I-I thought that you were coming home on... well, not today." he said and looked at his mother.

"Katie wanted to go home. She missed you." She said and looked a little suspicious. Kendall nodded.

"Kendall... what's this?" Katie asked and poked on his shoulder and back. Kendall turned his attention to the girl he was carrying.

"Huh?" he mumbled. Katie was looking at one of the many hickeys on his neck and shoulders. Kendall blushed.

"O-Oh! Um... that!" He said and tried to come up with an explanation.

"Did someone beat you up?!" Katie asked, sounding terrified. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his mother, who gave him a very judging look.

"Um... yeah. Someone... beat me up." He said, but sounded a little hesitant. Katie looked angry.

"Who was it? I'm going to punch them." She said and pouted. Kendall looked around the room.

"Um..." He mumbled. The bedroom door opened up again and James came out in the same state as Kendall, minus the hickeys. "James." Kendall said. Katie glared at James. "Yeah... it was James." Kendall said and put the girl down. Katie continued to glare at James before she punched him in the stomach. Of course, her little strength was barely noticed but James flinched and looked surprised.

"What the?" he mumbled and looked down at the girl.

"That's for beating my brother up." She said. James gave Kendall a questioning look. Kendall gave him a desperate 'play along'-look. James looked back to Katie.

"Oh... That." He said. "I'm sorry... but... um... he... um... he ate the last oreos." He said and sighed. Katie looked at Kendall.

"Not the ones I saved!?" She yelled. Kendall looked at James then back to his sister.

"Y-Yeah... those ones." He mumbled. Katie sighed.

"Kendall! I was saving those! No wonder James beat you up..." She mumbled. "You owe me new ones." She said and walked over to the kitchen to find something else to munch on. Kendall looked at his mother, she wasn't looking too happy. But she wasn't angry either. Kendall gave her an innocent smile.

"Kendall. Donald. Knight..." She mumbled and shook her head. Kendall's smile grew goofy. The woman sighed and went over and hugged her son. "I take it you had it good while I was gone." She said and let him go. Kendall nodded and James nudged his hand and grabbed it.

"We haven't." Carlos whined. "Do you know how noisy they are?" He asked and pointed at the two taller boys. Kendall and James both shifted awkwardly. Mrs. Knight's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder at Katie that was digging through the kitchen for something edible.

"You boys." She said and glared at Kendall and James. "We need to have a talk." She said. Kendall looked as if he wanted to die from embarrassment. "And you two are absolutely forbidden to do anything like that if Katie's even close to the apartment!" She said. The two boys nodded.

"Kendall didn't you eat the last oreos?" Katie asked and held up a package of the delicious cookies. Mrs. Knight glared at him. Kendall stared at his sister for a while.

"Um..." He mumbled and looked at his friends for help. They all looked different directions or pretended that they didn't know what was going on. Even James ignored him.

"What's going on?" Katie asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Kendall?" James asked Lucy and shifted nervously. The rocker girl shook her head and looked at Camille and Jo. They shook her heads as well.

"No. We haven't." She said. James sighed and jumped up and down. "What's wrong? And why so fancy?" She asked curiously and nodded at James newly bought dress shirt and skinny tie.

"What?" James asked and looked down. "Oh... um... Is it too much?" He asked and looked worried. The girls looked at each other.

"Um... where are you going?" Jo asked. James bit his lips and fiddled with his hands.

"I'm looking for Kendall..." He mumbled and looked down at the ground. The girls sent each other amused looks. "Oh my god... there he is." James said and looked even more nervous. "Wish me luck." He whined and raised his hand. "H-Hey! Kendall!" He called. The blond boy noticed him and smiled. James hurried up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi!" Kendall chirped and weighed the shopping bag in his hand. James nodded down at it.

"Where have you been?" He asked and smiled. Kendall shrugged.

"Out shopping. I needed a new pair of pants and such." He said and smiled. James nodded.

"Yeah. Hey. I need to talk to you." James said and bounced a little. Kendall looked a little surprised.

"Okay." He said and shook his head. "Am I in trouble for going shopping without you?" He asked. "Because you were absolutely nowhere to be found before so I just went and-"

"You're not in trouble." James promised. Kendall looked relieved. "B-But I might be." James mumbled and shook a little. Kendall relieved face tensed up a little.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly. James sighed.

"Nothing... yet." He mumbled and looked over his shoulder at the girls that was curiously watching his every move. He looked back at Kendall and quickly grabbed the blond's hand. Still shaking nervously.

"J-James... you're scaring me." Kendall whined and seriously looked scared. "Are you in trouble? What's going on?" He asked worriedly and tried to pull his hand back. But James held it tight and swallowed.

"K-Kendall..." He mumbled and looked down at the floor. Kendall frowned. "W-..." James mumbled. "Kendallwillyoumarryme?" He said and blushed. Kendall didn't seem to get it at all and just looked at James, like he still waiting for James to speak.

"What?" He said, just like he hadn't heard the brunet. James whimpered, a little annoyed that he had to say it twice.

"Kendall..." He whined. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Kendall kept looking at him and didn't move.

"What?" He asked in the same tone as last time. James sighed

"Don't act dumb. Not now." James begged. Kendall blinked a few times.

"U-Umm... s-sure." He said. James stared at him.

"Was that an answer to my comment or my question?" he asked. Kendall looked a little shocked.

"T-The question?" He mumbled. James eyes widened.

"Really?!" He nearly shouted. Kendall nodded. James started to laugh and hugged Kendall and lifted him up a little. "I'm so happy!" He said and spun around a few times. Kendall chuckled.

"On one condition." He said. James put his down and looked worried. "You're telling mom and Katie." He said. James breathed out and chuckled.

"No problem." He said and kissed the blond. "Oh, and I got you this." He said and fished out a ring from his pocket and put it on Kendall's finger. Kendall eyed it and smiled.

"W-Wow..." He mumbled and smiled goofy. James kissed his cheek. "Um... you know that everyone is staring?" Kendall asked and blushed when he noticed that Jo, Camille and Lucy whispering and smiled at the two boys. James hugged him.

"I don't even care." He said. "They can stare all they want. I love you." He said and smiled. Kendall hugged him back.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So in all honesty... this chapter is just kind of a fill in. **

**Yes. This story is now over. **

**But hey. Let's not be sad. Let's focus on the future. And the new stories? Okay? I've got something up my sleeve but I'm gonna take a break for a few days. I'll start uploading again sometime next week. Okay? Yes?**

**Hm. Alrighty then. Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
